The Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction
by MissGorgeus101
Summary: Elena's brother Jeremy isn't the only one who has his own idea of coping, her sister Paisley isn't just distraught about her parents death but about Elena's new vampire boyfriends. Will they save her b4 it's to late, or will she become a vampire as well. Considering her bestfriend end up being Rebekkah, who knows. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries FanFiction : Chapter 1

Paisley's POV :

I was sitting in my room writing in my diary when my sister Elena walked in, I looked at her and then continued writing. After about 2 minutes she was still standing there, so I finally said something.

"_Is there something you need Elena?" I said annoyed. _

"_Yes Paisley. I NEED you to get up so we can go. Jenna's waiting." She shot back. _

"_Go where?" I said. _

"_To the founders party, I can let you borrow a dress if you want." She said trying to be nice. _

"_I have my own dresses Elena". I said. "But I always have liked borrowing your clothes." I half smiled. "So I would actually." I said. _

"_Alright. Then get ready and then you can come pick one out." She said and then she shut the door and walked out. _

I got up and took a shower, did my hair and makeup and then went into Elena's room to find a dress. I looked through her closet and found the perfect one. It was blue and grey and I wore a scarf with it. I looked gorgeous.

Elena walked in.

"_Wow. Pay, you look beautiful, almost as beautiful as I was when I wore that dress" she smirked. _

"_Awe, Thank you !" I said sarcastically._

"_Elena." I said._

"_Yeah ? " She answered._

"_Please tell me Stefan and his cocky, arrogant, ass of a brother won't be there" I said matter-of-factly._

"_Paisley ! " She yelled angrily. "Stefan happens to be very nice. You just won't give him a chance." "And Damon, yeah well we can't pick our siblings" Elena said happily to know how angry that would make me. _

"_Whatever" I said walking out her door. _

Everyone thought Elena and I looked identical. Which we did, I was an exact miniature of her. Which had its perks at times, others not so much. Except I was short while she was taller. I was about 5'2 ft. While she was 5'6 ft. And I was really thin but I had a slight curve like my sister. Her boyfriends were about 5'10 and 5'11 ft. They towered over me. I wandered if Jeremy was also being forced to go to this party, I hoped so. Elena was 18 and Jeremy was 16 and I was 14, we were all 2 years apart. I often wish I was the oldest.

"_Paisley" Elena called out. "Do you have your bracelet on?" _

"_Yeah. Elena I have the stupid verbain bracelet on" I remarked. _

"_Just checking" She smiled. _

"_Is Jeremy comeing to?" I asked hoping she'd say yes. _

"_Yeah. He is" She said. _

"_Time to go" Jenna said to us. _

Just then Jeremy came down the stairs, I could tell he wasn't high. But I wandered why not. He almost always was.

I walked out the door and slammed it on my way and sat down in the front seat.

"_What the hell Paisley" Jeremy said to me. _

"_Excuse me?" I defensively replied_

"_What makes you think you get the front seat, If Elena's not sitting there than I am" He called out. _

"_Oh yeah. And what makes you think that" I said. Now I was getting frustrated. _

_Before he could reply Jenna and Elena walked outside. _

"_Jeremy its not worth it just let her sit there" Jenna said. _

"_Whatever" He said now annoyed as he got in the back with Elena. _

_We drove in silence and finally we arrived. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction: Chapter 2

Paisley's POV:

_**We drove in silence and finally we arrived. **_

**I got out of the car and was about to walk off when Elena grabbed my arm. "No drinking Paisley" She said seriously. "I mean it" I tried to pull away; my sister knew I drank some but I tried to keep it from her. "Fine. Whatever. Can I go now." I said. **

"**Go . But check in with me, Jenna, Jeremy, or Stefan, every once in a while" She let go as she said that. **

**I walked away "Whatever" I called back.**

**Elena's POV : **

"_**What are we gonna do about her" Jenna looked me worried.**_

"_**She'll come around. Eventually" I said surely. **_

_**Soon we were all separated. **_

_**I saw Stefan and walked over to him **_

"_**Hey" I said flirting like.**_

"_**Hey you" he said back to me. "Where's Paisley" He said. He could tell something happened.**_

"_**Somewhere sulking or something like that." I said. Reminded of how irritating she's been lately. **_

"_**I'm sure she'll run into Damon sooner or later. That'll brighten her day." He smirked. **_

"_**She sincerely hates him " I laughed. "Although I guess that's a good thing." I said. **_

"_**You told her not to drink right?" He said looking out in another direction. **_

"_**Yeah. Why?" I said. **_

"_**Because there she is over there talking to Tyler and she's got a glass of Champaign in her hand." He said. **_

"_**I'll be back." I said now frustrated. **_

_**Paisleys POV: **_

_**I was talking to Tyler sipping my Champaign when Elena and Stefan appeared. Great I thought.**_

"_**Hey Tyler. Excuse us" Elena grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a secluded corner.**_

"_**What the hell ?" I said. Elena could tell this wasn't my first drink. **_

"_**What happened to NO drinking " she said. **_

_**I tried to walk away but Stefan grabbed my arm. **_

"_**Lets go of me Stefan" I said. My voice low. **_

"_**Is she (drunk) ? " Elena asked Stefan. **_

"**Look at me" Stefan grabbed my face and looked in my eyes.. **

"**I'm fine" I said. **

"**Not yet Stefan said. But shes on her way" **

"**Let go of me." I said once more. **

**Stefan looked at me. And then he let go. I turned around and walked away only to find myself running into Damon. **

"**Ehh. Its you." I said. Annoyed.**

"**Don't start" He said back. **

**I tried to walk away but Elena grabbed me and pulled me back "Oh no you don't" She said. "You can either stay with us or I'll tell Jenna " She said knowing she had won. **

**I stood there silently and then decided to take a sip of my drink. **

"**Really paisley." Elena said angrily. **

"**Yeah really Elena, you know what just go tell Jenna because I'm not staying here with you." I said. Then I started to walk off.**

"**You can't put this off forever Paisley." Elena yelled. **

**I turned around and flicked her off then continued walking. I kept going and eventually found myself at the grill. **

**Elena's POV : **

**I hugged Stefan "Uhh I said, She just makes me so mad." **

"**Its ok he said. " "We'll take care of it, she'll be fine." **

"**Well, what do we do , do we go look for her.?" I said. **

"**No. She needs time to calm down" Stefan said very sure of himself. **

"**Hey is that Rebekkah ?" I said worried. **

"**Where " Damon asked. **

"**With Tyler, over there." I said. **

"**What the hell is she doing here" I said b4 he could answer. **

"**I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Damon said about to walk away.**

"**Don't do anything stupid Damon" Stefan Warned. **

**Damon walked off. **

"**I can't see why Paisley hates Damon, she acts just like him." I said laughing. **

**Paisley's POV : **

**I sat and ordered a latte' to try and sober myself. Usually coffee helped with that. **

**Back at the party : **

**Jenna walks up to Elena and Stefan. Jenna : Wheres paisley ? Jeremy wants to leave and I figured I'd take her home too. **

**Elena: She left. We caught her drinking and tried to talk to her about it and she went off and left. **

**Jenna: Great. So I assume you'll bring her home after you find her. **

**Elena: Of course. (Sarcasticly) Because she's so easy to find. **

**Stefan: We'll get her home Jenna. **

**Jenna smiled and walked away. **

**I knew they'd come and find me but figured it wouldn't be so soon. I had only been at the grill 1 hour and a half b4 I saw them walk in. **

**Elena sat down beside me and Damon and Stefan across from me. Perfect I thought.**

"**So Paisley. You wanna talk now" Elena said. I could tell she was trying to be calm. **

"**Not to you" I shot back at her. **

"**Nows really not the time to have an attitude Paisley" Damon warned her. **

"**I don't care what you say Damon. You have no control over me. So don't act like you do." I said snarky like. **

**He looked at me shocked. **

"**Paisley!" Elena screamed. **

"**Elena ! " I mocked her. **

"**You know what Paisley! If you wanna be alone forever then you've got your wish ! And As much as I'd love to walk out right now and tell you to go to hell I can't." Elena yelled at me. **

"**Oh yeah. And Why the hell not" I shot back.**

"**Because your my little sister. And I'm not gonna let you destroy your life with all this alcohol and shit." Elena said Matter-of-factly.**

**Stefan looked at me and then at Damon and last at Elena. I could tell he wanted to intervene but was gonna let Elena try. **

"**Cut the crap Paisley. Either Elena's gonna handle this and be all nice about it or I'm gonna handle it and you'll regret not just talking." Damon warned me. **

**I looked up at him. I wanted to scream so bad. But I said nothing. **

"**Damon." Elena asked. "I think you should handle it and since you wanna help I have an idea. Paisley you can stay at Damon and Stefan's for a week or 2 untill you give in." Elena said being snarky and smiling at me. **

"**But – I buh- buh" I looked down sadly.**

"**But nothing. You had your chance. You'll see me everyday . And were going home right now so you can get your stuff and then were both going over to Damon and Stefans." Elena said. **

"**Great" I muttered. **

"**Lets go" she said. **

**We walked out of there and got into Damons car. I got all my stuff and had my bags when we went back out. We rode there and Elena and Stefan made small talk . I said nothing. We finally got there. **

"**Elena Please don't leave me here. I swear I won't drink again" I said terrified of being alone with Stefan and Damon. **

"**Too late Pay. This'll be good for you" Elena said. Then she hugged me and walked home. **

**Damon showed me which room was mine and I went back downstairs after putting my stuff away. **

"**So, miss Paisley, you decided this had to be done the hard way." Damon said sarcastically. **

"**Damon." I said seriously. "I'm going home." I started to walk over to the door but he caught me. **

"**No. No your not Paisley." Damon said. **

"**Let go of me. I paused. Now! " I said. **

"**What are you gonna do if I don't he said." Trying to be intimidating. What am I kidding he didn't have to try.**

**I looked up at him.. Horrified. Just then Stefan walked in the room. **

"**So Paisley. You like to drink. Here take some of this. Damons best." He said. **

**I took the glass and took a sip. I immediately spit it out and through up.! I was holding my hair. **

"**What the hell. She owes me a Persian rug" Damon said. **

"**Epicaq, that way she'll remember the taste when she drinks and she won't like it." Stefan said cleverly. **

"**Nicely done. Brother" Damon retorted. **

**I finally stopped and was coughing. I looked up at Stefan disgusted. **

"**Water" I managed to choke out while I felt like I couldn't breath. **

**Stefan bent down and got on my level. "You know Paisley. Your gonna remember that taste everytime you drink alcohol." Stefan said please with what he had done. **

**I stood up and went and sat on the couch. After a few minutes I ran upstairs and got some whine out of my bag. Walked back downstairs sat on the couch. Popped the bottle and drank. **

"**Much better" I said sarcastically. **

"**You just don't learn do you" Stefan said. "Nope " I said smiling. Then Stefan took the bottle from me and dumped it all over me. **

**I sat there for a second in shock of what had just happened. "What the hells wrong with you" I screamed. **

"**And you can stay there all night. If you move I've got more bottles " He smirked then messed my hair up and walked away. **

**Elena's POV : **

"**You did what" I yelled into the phone with Stefan. **

"**I poured the bottle of wine on her and told her to stay there and if she moved I had other bottles" He said. **

"**Stefan. Are you sure this is a good idea" I said. **

"**Trust me Elena. I know what I'm doing. He said **

**We both laughed. **

"**I love you Stefan I said b4 we hung up. **

"**Love you too" he said. **

**Paisley's POV : **

**I hated Elena and I hated Stefan. I couldn't believe she let him do this. I was soaking wet and I desperately wanted to get up and change clothes. **

**Damon walked in the door. "What happened to you" he said laughing. **

"**Your ass of a brother poured a bottle of wine on me. " I said. **

"**And to make it worse he won't let me move." I complained as if Damon would care. **

"**How you doing over there " Stefan asked. "Horrible." I said. **

"**Awe and why would that be." "Because of you I screamed ! "You and your stupid brother and my bitchy sister and every one . I wish you'd all leave me the hell alone. " "Uhhh" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Stefan laughed. I couldn't take this I stood up and walked upstairs to my room. Only problem was. Stefan beat me to it. **

"**You've got about 10 seconds to turn around and go back downstairs." He looked serious at me. **

**I did as I was told and walked back down the staires. Surprisingly. **

**I sat back down where I was b4 . and continued sulking when Stefan walked back in an he had a bottle of liquor in his hand. "So Paisley. I'm gonna ask you questions and your gonna answer." **

**I nodded. "Where do you get your alcohol?" He asked. I didn't answer. "That's ok don't answer. " He nodded as he said this. Then he popped the liquor and splashed me with it. **

"**I get it from my house. Have you seen Jenna's alcohol collection" I muttered. **

"**Ok. He said. "Then he took the rest of the liquor and dumped it on me again. **

"**You like to drown away your problems with alcohol so now I'm drowning you with alcohol" Stefan smirked. "Ill see you in the morning I'm going to bed," He said and with that he walked up to his room. I layed down on the couch. **

**It was morning and I awoke to see Stefan coming down the stairs. "Go get ready he said. " "We've got to leave for school in an hour" I nodded and walked up stairs to shower. **

**After I was ready we got into Stefan's car and drove in silence. I finally got to school and everyone stared at me as I got out of the car with one of the hawt-est seniors there. I myself being a freshman felt so good. However I still hated him. **

**As soon as I escaped from Stefan tons of girls were crowded around me asking me about my ride with Stefan. "My sisters dating him" I said smugly. "I'm around him all the time. But he's a total ass. I have to stay with him for a week because I got in trouble when Elena caught me with alcohol so yeah. I hate him. " I said. **

"**Omgosh! Pay ! You are so lucky " Ashleigh said. ! "Not at all " I said. "He dumped a bottle of liquor on me last night. Hows that lucky." I said back. **


End file.
